Neutralateral
by Edreen
Summary: (Set during DotM) It has been the life of Sam for a while, having a good time with life and Mikaela and Bee. Until Sam's sis comes from Canada for a visit and a gift. The Autobots meet a new friend and he decides to join their cause along with his friend from Canada. Then Sentinel Prime comes and royally screws with everyone's gears. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Tranquil Nevada, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, Sam and Mikaela were making out. Yes, it was the life. The whole "Terrorist Attack" on Mission City had passed and everyone was enjoying the sense of calm and the AutoBots were happily greeting their comrades as they took shelter on Earth. If they ever came to earth that is

That was until Sam's phone rang. Quickly sputtering as he cursed the timing when he pulled away from Mikaela's face, he fished the phone out of his pocket. "'Ello?" Sam asked into the phone.

"_Hi Sammy! Its your mother!_"Sam swore at her in his head for the worst timing ever. He was not going to live that down anytime soon. Before Sam could say a reply to Judy, she continued, "_You're big sis is coming all the way from Canada! And she has a gift for all of us! She'll be here in about ten minutes, so be kind." _

"What! Mom, you just thought about telling me this, _ten seconds before she gets here?!_" Sam hissed into the phone as he told an apology to Mikaela as he shrugged on his coat. The phone was dead, so it was in vain. Any hope of harshly telling his mom off was gone.

"Sam, who was that?" The girlfriend of the past hero asked as she started to pack her stuff also. Even Bumblebee, in his Camaro form, was wondering the same thing, his charge was in such a rush.

Sam filled her in on the details as they got into Bumblebee and told the car to drive them home. For the whole way, Sam was telling Mikaela the dos and don'ts of his sister, sounding somewhat frightened by her. Or really paranoid, what ever works. When they got to the house a few minutes later, they saw a large _Ford Raptor STV _pulling a _Toyota Camry Hybrid _on the back of one of those small trailers. The Raptor was a golden colour, sort of like a those nice brown ones while the Camry was a midnight black with a hint of blue. In all, they caught the attention the neighbours.

The girl driving it was something to look at too. She had chocolate brown hair that shimmered and was pulled into a high ponytail, little frisks framing her face. The ends were dipped-dyed into a blonde that only made her green eyes shimmer more. She had a curvy figure and had some meat on her. Not much, but just enough to tell she wasn't a super model or anything. She was also tall, looking slightly taller than Sam. She was wearing a white top with a picture of a cartoon bee and the saying '_I may be cute but I sting!_' tied into a knot on the left above her bellybutton and short shorts. All in all, she looked like she wasn't a local.

"Wet willie!" The girl waved as she called him over. "Nice car!" she smiled happily as she shut the driver's door of her truck. "Now help me get your parents present off this trailer! I wont take no for an answer!" Sam grudgingly put Bumblebee in the garage and both he and Mikaela got out of the car.

"Oh! Sammie's got a girl?" The girl wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Sam sputtered as the girl laughed at him. "Sorry, I'm Alexandra Jones. Samster's big sis. Nice to meet ya." She held out her hand in a greeting.

"Mikaela Banes." Mikaela shook her hand with a smile. It was a wonder how they were related, Sam was scrawny and she looked liked she just came out of a magazine!

Alex took her hand back. "Just call me Alex. Now my amazing self must help my weak brother get the Camry off. Can you stall the Wet Willies for a bit until I call them?" Mikaela smiled in a agreement as she set off towards the house, keeping the parents busy for five minutes.

"So Alex," Sam started as they undid the chains looping the tires to the bed. Alex looked up slightly in acknowledgement before looking back down to fix on the chains, still listening. "How's Canada?"

"One word, Cold." Alex laughed at him as they both set to work on the back chains, the front now done. "Not really though. The summers were hot and the winters were freezing, but I couldn't live back here. Its too hot." They had finally got the back wheel chains done.

"Ok, I want you to flip the back gate down so I can back up the Camry. Do you mind if I place her next to the Camaro?" Alex asked as she got into the drivers seat.

"Yeah, I'm sure he won't mind and 'her'?" Sam asked as he lowered the tail gates.

"Hey, its either him or her and i'm pretty sure this looks more like a girl car. You call yours a guy hypocrite." Alex defended as she started up the car and rolled it off the ramp. "Now get our parents Wet Willie." Sam growled at her as she kept the car running.

"MOM! DAD! YOU GUYS CAN COME OUT NOW!" Sam yelled towards the house and Judy and Ron both shot out of the house after Mikaela. Alex smirked and rolled up the Camry beside Bee.

"Nice car Alex! But i thought you had a truck?" Judy asked her daughter as they came up to the Camry.

Alex laughed, "I do, this is yours." Ron and Judy were frozen for a few seconds. "Good as new, it's barely used and cars are cheaper in Canada.*" (***i do not know if this is true or not***)

"But, but- we have a perfectly good one right there." Ron tried get the idea of buying a cat off their daughter out of Alex's mind by pointing to his beat up green...what ever the car was.

"Then Mom can have this one and you can have your vintage." Alex explained as she got out of the car. "It's like you're afraid it's going to turn into a killer robot that takes over the world and hands out free ice cream!" She laughed and eyed the rest of her family warily as the joined in a few seconds later after they noticed she was joking.

"Ok, I am going to pretend that did not just happen." Alex shrugged it off as she walked back to her truck. The rest all let out a sigh of relief. "So, where can I stay?" Alex asked as she opened one of the back doors and grabbed a large suitcase and a smaller one. She slug the large one over her shoulder and rolled the small one on the ground.

"Oh! I turned your old room into a storage place. You can have the spare room in the basement!" Judy left to show her, "And Sam, help Alex with her stuff!" Sam grumbled once again as Alex threw her tongue out at him. Sam did the same thing back as there was a contest on who holds it the longest before Alex bumped headfirst into the doorway. As Alex and Sam were having a contest, Ron was grumbling something about 'Not the grass'.

"Your sister is nice." Mikaela told Sam, meaning it.

But Sam scoffed, "Yeah, she's nice now, but she'll get mood swings if you piss her off enough." He told her as he grabbed a large bag before closing the car door with his body. He was careful not to slam it, as his sister would blow a gasket. The truck was on the very edge of the back alley. He noticed that the Raptor said 'Raid' instead. But she must've got it customised, he wouldn't put it past her to do something like that.

All the 'family' was sitting in the living room, talking about the Witwicky's lives. They all made sure to leave out the part about the whole robots thing.

"So, Alex, why isn't your name Witwicky?" Mikaela asked and Alex smiled sweetly back.

"Well, when I moved to Alberta for a scholarship because some dad is really cheap, and i still cannot believe that you got Sam a Camaro, and won't pay my college, I met this boy named Nathan in the college doing something, I forgot, and we started to date after getting to know each other after a bit. We were dating for two years before he finally proposed. Sam was gone for two weeks of school in Freshman year. Oh and that brings on my new point." She paused for a minute. "You Ron, are a cheap ass." Ron growled a 'language'.

"Alex, how did you afford two new cars?" Judy asked her, taking a sip of her tea.

Alex thought about it for a few seconds, "Well, i found my Raptor in a ditch with a 'FREE' sign on it during the day. I checked to make sure everything was in order and there was no smuggled drugs, I claimed it as my own. I personally liked the paint job it had. Also, I saved up for a few months to buy you that car, Nathan pitched in so theres no need for any payments to pay it off. It was going to be Sam's because I knew he would have a crappy car because you are a cheap shit, but then you messaged me saying he had a Camaro," She glared at Sam at this, "So it's yours. I had also already bought it so there was no returning it. Your welcome."

"You seriously didn't have to do that Alex." Ron tried once again to take the car back.

"Oh, Ladies," Alex said addressing Mikaela and Judy, "We are having a shopping spree. Clothes are so cheap here! And a better quality too!"

The chatted it up for a while after that before Alex asked for a spin in the Camaro, saying she'll allow Sam to drive her Raptor, IF he didn't scratch 'him'. The argued the terms for a bit until it was Alex sat passenger, beat up Trent at the Lake Party they were having tomorrow in exchange for Sam drove Alex's Raptor with her in the passenger seat and everyone else in the back. The handshake sealed the deal, leaving Mikaela flabbergasted at the hour argument the siblings shared. Also at how old Alex was, who was twenty-five even if she looked barely passed the age of 19.

"I have to drive Mikaela home." Sam said after glancing at the clock that said 10:39. They both got up and said their goodbyes, Alex was going to take a shower and get to bed. They went to 'Bee and "started" to drive.

"What do you think of the new cars?" Sam asked Bee.

"_...mighty fine... Toyota Camry is... ain't no danger baby ... -Raptor ... I don't know_" Bee said through the radio, his vocal box still under maintenance and strict orders not to use it. In fact, these were the exact orders; 'DO NOT USE YOUR VOICE OR I WILL DENT YOUR HELM SO YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO THE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOUR FACE AND YOUR AFT!'

"So the Camry normal but he doesn't know about the Raptor." Mikaela supplied.

"Yeah, but the Raptor doesn't look evil or anything. Would a deception allow a human in the truck, not to mention drive for hours, pull a car and have other stuff in it?" Sam asked as they reached her house. Saying goodbye, he drove back home and saw the Raptor shutter and Alex opening the driver's door.

"Hi Alex!" Sam called and Alex jumped about five feet in the air.

"Goddamnit Leeroy Jenkins!" She cursed and she turned towards him, a face of utter anger on it. "What do you want?" She growled, obviously sleep-deprived.

"Um, what are you doing?" Sam asked as he parked Bumblebee, who they talked about getting the rest of the gang together tomorrow to see what the Raptor STV really was.

"Getting my valuables, like my phone, my Bluetooth and my IPad. I still don't trust this place Sam. And locking my Truck." Alex more or less growled as she held the items in her grasp.

Sam rubbed his head, "um, about that ride..." San looked at Alex's face and saw anticipation, "I think that I won't drive the truck and I can be in the passengers."

Alex nodded, "that seems like a good fair that way. Anyplace you want us to go?"

"Um... How bout..."

* * *

**Hi guys! This is my first Transformers story so no flames. And yes, Mikaela and Sam are still dating at this moment and WILL break up at some point, don't worry. This will Also follow the story plot with a few major changes. But i wont tell you that. **

**Please tell me if anything is wrong, missing or weird and i will change it. I would also like some feed back, because its you guys that make me want to write this story. And that i just saw the age of extinction and this popped into my head. **

**Also, i finished something on my bucket list and proved something i didn't know was possible: I passed out from a head-rush for a few seconds! I'm ok, i just banged into the dog dish and i though i was sleeping for a few minutes, while it was only few seconds. My little bro saw all of it ad it was hilarious. I dont even remember hardly anything.**

**Ahh, grammer, such a stupid thing. Anyways, see you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye Mom! Samster and I will be good!" Alex called as she (literally, no joke) hopped into the drivers of her truck. Sam climbed into the passengers seat and looked around. It had leather seats and seemed futuristic. "Like what you see Sammy?"

"It looks so cool." He told her as he buckled in. Alex put the key in the ignition and put the petal to the metal. Sam got really bad whiplash as they zoomed out of the back alley. When they got into highway was when she slowed down to the speed limit.

"So, we going to the couple make-out spot. But do ya wanna mess with Trent first?" Alex asked and Sam smirked and nodded. They made their way to the lake, with some instruction and tips from Sam as Alex had forgotten. When they got there, the party was in full swing and the Jock was showing off his truck-van-SUV or what ever it was, glaring at Alex's Raptor as she came. She parked the truck about a few feet from Trent and his new girlfriend with his jock friends.

"Well well, if it isn't Wil Sticky." Trent smirked as Sam came out of the Passengers side. "And are you cheating on Mikaela?"

"Wow! Samster, he's even uglier up close!" Alex came out of drivers and Trent seemed about ready to flirt. "And for the record, I'm his sister."

"Why don't you hang with us and not your brother then?" Trent spread his arms as she relaxed against his truck.

"Um... Maybe because he's my bro and I'm the only one allowed to tease him by the way." Alex pulled Sam into a noogie. "Not some wannabe all star jock that has probably lost half of his brain cells because of the many hits to the head."

"Come on, you are too gorgeous for him." Trent whined, "traded in the Camaro for a truck huh?"

"Actually , that's MY truck thank you very much." Alex told him. "And I don't know what makes you stupid, but it really works!"

"I can handle anything for you baby." Trent rolled his eyes. "Even comebacks."

"Should I tell him?" Alex asked Sam. Sam nodded. "Ok, I'm married." Alex told Trent, who had a look of shock on his face. "Also, I'm Twenty five. See you later losers! And girl, dump that cheating sunovabitch." Alex climbed back into her truck, pointing at Trent's girlfriend. Sam got into the Passenger's seat.

She put loads of gas into the ignition and sped off, generating a cloud of fume. She gave the bird to them as she left. "That was great!" Alex laughed as she went over the speed limit towards the destination. An they neared she saw that there were already a few cars and trucks.

"Uh, Sam." Alex narrowed her eyes as they parked. "I think we interrupted something - IS THAT YOUR CAMARO?" The vehicles started to transform the second Sam got out of the Raptor. Alex shut the door when she got out and stared wide-eyed at them. The heavy-gunner pointed a gun at the Raptor and it transformed too.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hold the phone!" The newly-transformed truck held his hands up and stepped in front of Alex. The robot was at least taller than the other truck, but not as tall as the Peterbilt one. He had bright golden optics and had a slimmer built to him. The front doors were wings and the back doors were armour on the outside of his thighs. His trunk had turned into some sort of cape at the back of his legs. His helm was narrower like Bumblebee's and also still had that look of childishness. His helm was most like the Peterbilt's, though shorter audio receptors. His wheels were all on his ankles, one above the other.

"Nice guns but I don't know why they are aimed at me!" The robot stared wide-eyed at them as he backed away from the gun.

"What's your designation and faction." The truck growled out, pointing his gun closer to the Raptor.

"RaidBuster,Neutral!" RaidBuster said hastily, letting out steam as the truck moved away for a second, but it was pointed back in his face.

"How do we know you aren't an 'con?" The truck asked.

"BECAUSE I HAVE A FRAGGING PERSONALITY!" RaidBuster squeaked out, cowering slightly.

"Ironhide, step away from RaidBuster." The Peterbilt told the truck, slight amusement in his voice. Alex started to laugh heavily and RaidBuster looked down at her. "You are scaring him. And I wasn't aware there were neutrals left."

"Damn straight." RaidBuster growled out as he let his hands finally fall. "So, once someone" he glared at Alex, who was giggling and waved at him, "stops laughing, can you tell me your designations since you know mine."

"I'm Optimus Prime, this is Ironhide, my weapons specialist, Ratchet my medic and Bumblebee my scout." The Peterbilt introduced. "Other Autobots are on missions and i will introduce you to them later."

"Well, nice to meet ya!" RaidBuster did a equivalent of a smile towards them. They all looked at him like he was off his rocker. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Holy shit nuggets! That thing about the personality was great Raid! I'm rubbing off on up you aren't i?" Alex smirked and patted his foot. Raid looked down at her before bending down and placing his hand on the ground. Alex jumped on it and Raid carried her to his helm where she sat down nicely.

"I guess you are." Raid smiled up at her before looking at the other autobots. "Now can you tell me what I did wrong, because you look like you need brain bleach."

"Well, you are the first Autobot that wasn't 'formal' to Prime the second you met him." Ratchet told him and Ironhide smacked him. "Hey!"

"Well, I was kinda raised with him being evil and hid under beds, so it never really accrued to me to be that formal." With that, a gun was thrust into Raid's face again. "WOAH! WHAT IS THIS THING AND POINTING GUNS AT ME? I'M NOT A FRAGGING DECEPTICON! I MAY HAVE BEEN RAISED BY ONE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M A CON!" Raid backed away and Alex started to have a hard time holding on to his helm and openly complained about that.

"You were raised by a con?" Prime pointed Ironhide's gun to the ground with one of his hands.

"Kinda. A past one." Raid grabbed Alex from his helm as she was slipping down his face. "Wasn't that good of one."

"I still don't trust him." Ironhide commented, crossing his arms.

"Hey, he's been with me for at least six months and puts up with me. He's just a big softie aren't ya bud?" Alex patted Raid again while glaring at Ironhide.

"You knew what Raid was?" Sam asked his sister, somewhat surprised. "And did you know about 'Bee?"

"What? I kinda figured after I said 'it's not like the Camry would turn into a robot, take over the world and hand out free ice cream', so yeah. I didn't 'ppreciate the whole pointing guns in my baby's face. What if you dented him or ruined his paint job?! It's not like I can get parts for him! He just snuck into some sort time portal and just got back!" Alex started to rub soothing circles on RaidBuster's palm. Raidbuster shook as Ratchet did a scan on him. Alex did the same. Alex was kidding about the time portal. Maybe.

"Raidbuster, when were you created?" Ratchet asked as he looked through the new data.

Raidbuster looked up for a few seconds, doing what humans did when they were thinking. "um… all i remember was waking up in the middle of space to see this huge aft cube shot off somewhere and tons of other small things on the planet. And i was kinda in recharge the whole time before i crashed landed in Canada."

"Wow. Bumblebee, sorry to say, but the contender of the youngest bot goes to both of you." Ratchet told them and Bee did a happy dance before holding out a hand to RaidBuster who high fived it back.

"Yay! Our bots are friends! We can go shopping, swimming, and literally doing anything together!" Alex said excitedly, jumping up and down on RaidBuster's palm. "We need to get Grapple and bring him here! And maybe dodge his wretches while we are at it!" Alex said enthusiastically before RaidBuster put her down. She ran to Sam who was allowing the bots to converse and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards a tree and started to jabber about something.

"Can i see all your weapons. I want to see what we are up against if you attack us." IronHide growled out and RoadBuster straightened up. Ratchet seemed slightly surprised at the name Grapple.

RaidBuster looked at IronHide before holding out his hand, "Um sure, friends?" IronHide grudgingly shook his hand before RaidBuster stepped back. His hands turned into huge ass cannons and there were three surrounding the big one in the middle. His battle plate went over everything but his eyes before a blue visor covered his eyes. Two plasma cannons came on his back that were smaller than the rest and seemed like a stun-gun type thing. Two long stick handles came from his leg armour that the Autobots didn't seem to see before.

"Decked out aren't i?" RaidBuster said after a few seconds before transforming everything back to it's original state. "I don't know how to use half of the stuff i have!"

"Raid! I need to pick up some milk from the market!" Alex called down. Raid whined.

"Can't i have a break?" He asked, his shoulders slumping as he put his best pleading look at Alex. The Autobots seemed amused before a plasma cannon came up from one of his shoulders, Raid not even aware that it was out and pointing to each and everyone of them threateningly.

"Hey! You owe me you slagging idiot! Now get into your truck form!" Alex commanded him as Raid let out a breath before transforming into his Raptor. The drivers door popped open and Alex did a dive into the truck. "Bye guys! Have a nice tea party!" She called as the Raptor sped away.

.

.

.

"Well that was eventful."

"Bumblebee! What did i tell you! Get back here!"

* * *

**Look! Second chapter! And we finally get to know what was Alex's secret! And RaidBuster sounds a lot like Roadbuster and I just realized that, so... Yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys, but I'm not continueing this fanfic, as I am seeing this is going way too fast for my liking and I've noticed there are a lot of errors, so my next transformers fanfic will (hopefully) be longer with a better of and all that and not a so Mary-Sue-ish person. **

**Plus RaidBuster sounds too much like Roadbuster and there's already a Grappel in G1. If you liked this story, then sorry for not continuing. **

**Plus i'm horrible at OCs. **

**With that, enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

Sam, what's got you so bummed out?" Alex asked as she put her hand on Sam's shoulder. It has been a week since Raid has sent out a Comm. to Grapple to meet the Autobots and at the moment, Sam and Alex were just cruising and has stumbled upon a lake. Raid had taken a liking to Sideswipe the second he met him and there was a silent agreement that they were not allowed to be close to one another without supervision.

"Mikaela dumped me." Sam grumbled into his knees as he stared into the water. Alex sat down next to him. Behind them, Bumblebee and Raid were playing a new game called: 'What are they really saying'. 'What are they really saying' was a game that Raid made up the second he found out he could use the radio to talk. You had to use clips that had only three words and make a sentence that means something, but it has to be moderately close. First Bot to give up loses. No internet to google meanings. This gave Raid a slight advantage in his sentences, since he has been around longer, but Bumblebee had been doing the sentence thing for a while and won almost every time.

"Why?" Alex asked Sam with honest sympathy as she moved in the same position as Sam, ignoring the super-sized robots.

"I dont know. She just texted me and said it wasn't working out." Sam told her, picking up a rock and throwing it feebly towards the water.

"Hey Sam." Alex said as she leaned back. Sam looked towards her for a second before continuing to throw rocks. "If she dumped you it means she isn't good enough for you or your attention. Just cry a river, build a bridge and get over it, then tear down the bridge with a sledgehammer so you never make that mistake again." Alex smiled towards Sam, who didn't seem to be paying attention. Sam grumbled something that sounded like 'it won't work'.

"Hey, it might be her dad. He just got offa parole. You never know, but you know what works?" Alex asked, even if he wouldn't answer, "Make yourself better, show her what she's missing. Get a haircut, a tan or anything, but dont wear baggy clothes to let her knows she's gotya. And don't seem like a player and get another girlfriend soon. Wait a few months." Alex stared into space. "I made that mistake before."

"You did?" Sam asked her, "But aren't you Miss Perfect?" He had always thought that Alex was what some Fanfiction writers would call a 'Mary Sue' because she seemed joyful all the time.

Alex smacked him on the back of his head. "I would kill you for that, but no, I'm not perfect. I almost dropped you when you were born Sam. I never had a boyfriend until i was in senior year, yet boys would hit on me all the time. I wasn't captain of the cheerleading team, but i was a mechanic. I had a worst mouth on me during that time and was more unpredictable. I had no girlfriends because they were jealous of me for something, most likely my looks. I had no friends, at least you have one Sam. So i'm not perfect, and neither are you. Even Prime isn't."

"Thanks Alex." Sam smiled at his sister, not realizing all she went through in school. Alex smirked back.

"Up for a drag race?" Alex asked as she got up.

"Hell yeah!" Sam popped up from where he was and raced to Bumblebee, who had heard the 'Race' part. Alex raced towards the Truck Raid and hopped in, speeding off after the camaro. They raced through the empty streets for a while, completely forgetting everything about their talk.

Ratchet to Raid: Could you and 'Bee come back to base? Grapple's here.

No problem Hatchet. Raid out.

DON'T-

"Alex, Hatchet said that Grapel's here." Raid said through the radio as he cut off the Comm. link. Alex nodded and stopped, signalling Bumblebee to stop, but it was a few seconds later as he was in front of them. Alex rolled down the window and stuck her head out as she waved her hand towards the upcoming Camaro. Bumblebee rolled down his window so Sam could listen to what Alex wanted to say.

"Head back to Base. Grappel's here and I really want you to meet him! He is like a brother to Raid here." Alex slapped the truck door as she said her guardian's name. Sam nodded and they both sped back to base, as it was sorta imprinted in their memory.

Sam and Bumblebee got there first and Bee let Sam get out on his own before transforming. Raid and Alex on the other hand, she didn't get out before Raid started to transform so she was thrown up in the air, laughing in glee. Raid caught her in her palm before she could hit the floor with a splat. A huge hand hit the back of Raid's head.

"Buster, how many time have I told you BOTH not to do that?" A bulky robot asked them, hands on his hips. This robot had a similar built to Ironhide, only there was a less threatening arua around him, mainly because of the red and white paint job he had.

"OH MY GAWD! RAID LOOK, IT SPOKE!" Alex pointed towards Grapple with mock horror. The next second she was poked harshly by Grapple who did not have an amused face. The other robots transformed and watched them. Raid placed Alex on the ground before 'accidently' bumping into Grapple. Grapple did the same with his elbow, pretending to be innocent. Raid countered by grabbing his neck and giving him what humans called a 'noogie', not letting up until Grapple took out something and zapped him, making him look like he was being electrocuted.

"There, that should keep you quite for about ten seconds." Grapple dusted his hands off. "Sorry 'bout that. The little brat doesn't listen. I'm Grappel, a neutral. Nice ta meet ya."

"And to you, Grappel. My name is Optimus Prime and these are my team; our weapons specialist Ironhide, our CMO Ratchet, our scout Bumblebee, our spy Mirage, our inventor Wheeljack, our Wreakers Topspin, Leadfoot and Roadbuster, one of our warriors Sideswipe and our currently only pair of twins Skid and Mudflap." Prime introduced as Raid came back online and during the first three seconds, he swore that he heard Grappel say 'slag, I can't call Raid, Buster anymore'.

"Well, nice to meet you. Again." Grappel grounded out when he saw the look Sideswipe was giving Raid. "I'm a medical officer and Raid here doesn't really have an assigned profession. You could give him one so he can train and get out of my aft." He glared hard at the said mech

"No! Grapel, don't do that! What about all our memories?" Raid whined as he moved to the smaller mech, who decided to punch him the the face. Raid held his face and growled before leaping and tackling Grapple.

"5 high grades on Raid!" Sideswipe yelled out and that started a betting war amoung the ranks. For some reason, it continued until they got to the training area and that's when the real guns came out.

Both mechs lowered their battle masks and brought out their weapons, a sword and shield with Grapple and Raid's shoulder cannons, one hand with a cannon and the other with a hand hovering over the hilt of a sword. Grapple decided to attack frist, sending a pulse towards Raid, who countered with a shot from his arm cannon, creating a dust cloud that Grapple ran towards. Then a bright purple light came from the cloud and hit Sideswipe who was standing there.

Sides was frozen in his cheering form and a loud 'yes!' Came from the cloud. The dust settled and there was Grapple was frozen in a running position on the ground and Raid was bouncing happily.

"It works!" He cheered the poked Grapple who collasped in a pile of limbs. Ratchet and the others were looking at Sides and bumblebee even poked him.

"What works?" Ironhide asked, grumbling.

"My stun cannons!" Raid told them with smiles, "it's all about the amount of power needed, see if you have lots of energon and that is transferred into bullets and weapons, then if you tone it down just a little bit, it can be used as a non-lethal alternative of defeating Decepticons. And while they are in the forced statis, they can hear, see and feel everything around them, therefore, until you want to realize them by sending a short spark of power into their systems, they cannot do anything at all. There are many ways this can be used, like if they are in a unbalanced position then you use this, they stay that way and another Autobot, Deceptidick or neutral could hit them in their paralyzed state, though that would kinda be a frag move, even for a deceptiaft, but I wouldn't put that past Megashit. But since it works, I guess I can try and do something else!"

There was a Silcence for a few seconds as they stared at Raid with different expressions. Ironhide and Ratchet with a look of how proud they were, and the rest at the horror of another Wheeljack.

"Whoa! Mad scientist, hold your stun guns," Alex told him as she got a tazer out, "will this do to free Sides from his prison."

"Um, Alex, where did you get that? And no, that is too much." Raid told her as he walked over to Sides, all his weapons away. He poked Sides and the Autobot lowered his hand slowly.

"What the hell happened?" Sides asked as he looked towards them.


End file.
